User blog:Loki42/Weisse Des Frostes P4
I stopped swinging the whip panting I was on my knees in the gore the ends of my hair touching the blood turning it a redish black. I collected my breath and stood up breathing evenly now. Back to buisness I thought as I collected the people’s blood in small vials to be used later. I studied there faces as I worked they had a large collection of hair and their faces and it was still frozen in pain and in fear. As it should have been a had flailed the whip mercilessly, decades of knowledge gleaned from the raven in my head, if it would shut up. “Wasting time you know, if its blood you’re after I suggest that man with the axe” a picture flew into my mind of a executioner behind crates to the left of me. I took a look at it and thought immeditately “No” i replied switching the whip into a cane to make more precise cuts “That axe would pulverise me.” I replied rather short tempered He rather surprising agreed with me, I was able to fill 5 vials and I frisked 4 quicksilver bullets despite the horror of today it was my lucky day. My white hunter garb was full of vials and bullets, so much so I feared they would break in the following combat. The yharnamites were easy alone but in groups they could pack quite a punch. They were unorginized the shields went to the back of the group and The ones with the axes and torches went in front. Oh and one more thing I pulled a lever and it opened the gate next to me leading back towards t he clinic Done with the job I stood up my clothing now red. I turned around and walked down the street. There were several carriages just parked in the street no horses or any signs of horses anywhere. I turned the corner and there was a mass gathering of people cheering as they thrust beasts into a huge fire in the center. “BEAST!” I heard and they all turned towards me a few of them licking their lips in anticipation. They charged except for the ones woth the shields I stood my ground letting them come to me. A grin I didn’t know whether or notit came from me or Samuel lit up my face. I imagine I looked like a sicko. I flicked my whip to the side spliting the blades and transforming the weapon so I could hit all of them at once. I waited until they were about 5 feet away then I launched into my attack I cleaved the air in two with my motions I used the muscles in my back shoulders arms and legs to deliever a more powerful blow. The first three that were in front dropped to the ground throats gushing that black blood of yharnam. With every swing I was faster using my last one in my next one letting samuel’s years of experience guide my hand, as blinded as they were they comtinued their line of sight making the same mistakes their fellow yharnamites had. All it took was three swipes. Just as I started to feel confident the stopping my whirlwind of blades I was shot, Thamkfully the surronding carriages and my armor had worked in union to make the injury minimal. I hunkered down behind a carriage and plunged a vial into my leg the bullet would have to come out later. I made a mental note that I now had 19 blood vials. Gathering my courage and remembering the landscape that was beyond the carriage I move d.By now the gunsman had reloaded and was waiting for me to peek my head out. My speed was to much however and he missed the air hissing just behind me. I grinned he was going to regret that. Just as another bullethit my arm. I stumbled a bit but regained my footing. “Where was he” I wondered then I saw the both of them. One was behind the fire hidden from my previous sight by the waves made from the flames smart. The other one was on a carriage right in front of me. He started to draw the sabre on his belt I changed into the sword form and I dove at him driving the sword in his neck and launching us both off the carriage. “Love the dramatics don’t you?” Samuel asked smugly. I couldn’t think of anything original to say or rather think so I told him to shove it. I got up winded but not burned so that was good. I mutt the only way to decribe it was glaring at me it’s teeth were pulled back in a almost cute grimace. “Nice doggy” I whispered my voice shaking uncontrollably, I hate dogs. Apparantly it wasn’t a good boy as it made the move to bit out it’s throat. It lunged and I couldn’t help it I cringed it’s face was cleaved in two by a bullet. Luckily for me the other gunsman had shot the dog it had unknowingly saved my life. Unluckily for him he was about to get it. I slit his throat what can I say it was a favorite of mine. I didn’t need the bullets so I left them on the body. I started to drag the bodies to the flames to dispose of them. In the time it had taken to do this my mind was wandering in a few short hours I had turned pacifist into sadist maybe samuel’s influence was beyond the knowledge of weapons. Maybe it had stripped me of my decency and parts of my empathy as well in a sort of exchange. “You know I hear everything you are thinking right?” Samuel inquired. I sighed in answer because yes I had forgotten. “I heard that too” I thought of the most vulgar and repulsive words I could think of. It was silent after that. I walked up the steps and through a small gate and I saw a big disfigured man whaling on the gate with what looked to be a brick. Good thing it was making such a racket because I stealthily walked towards him and and pushed the blade into it’s back. It crouched stunned and I threw my weapons aside, as I didn’t need them for what I was about to do. I reached into him following the hole I had left with my threaded cane I reached until I found a good handsized chunk of meat I drew my hand out vertically and to the side to create as much pain and damage as I could. He fell foward and didn’t rise again. I took a vial to his corpse and frisked the surronding bodies the thing I found of worth was a torch a few molotoves and a lot of oil urns. “Family of yours?” I asked my turn of being smug finally coming around. “I hope you die” he replied matter of factly I went up another set of stairs going around a fountain and was greeted by 3 more dogs a few yharnamites and a gunsman. The dogs smelled me right away and left their masters following my scent of blood and ashes, fear and sweat. The yharnamites followed the dogs except for the gunsman he aimed his rifle I saw all of this through the gaps in the railing. My thoughts were along the lines of running past them. But Samuel suggested I switch to the whip I obligied him seeing as I didn’t want my throat ripped out like I had done to the others. The dogs were, semi smart they were smart because they fought together, they were dumb because they fought awkardly they all wanted a piece of weisse at the same time so they never got to attack. Their growles were turned to whimpers them silence. Then the yharnamites were on me. I slashed the bodies a little longer than was nessasary. Same for the gunsman. I shot him through the gaps in the railings and he clutched his hand howling dropping his gun. It was not the best decision of his remarkably short life. I climbed up yet more stairs “If that question was to me than no a goddamned fitness instructor didn’t build this place.” he said “No I wasn’t talking to you Samuel!” I gritted out through my teeth. “Woah grumpy! Is it your monthly? Wait never mind you’re pregnant.” My thoughts returned to wringing a particular bird’s neck. As I climbed the last set of stairs thighs burning with the exertion I thought myself please nobody fuck with me please. Of course not the world said to me fuck you. Because there were two more of those wolves. “Fire hurts beasts a lot by the way” Samuel said. So I got those out “Oil helps as well” he added so I got those as well. It did work well I don’t know the wolves hair was made of but it was highly flammable and combined with oil it did help. They both went up into flames. Their screaming strangly humanlike I walked past their flaming corpses and slew a yharnamite with a transforming attack hiding near a entrance to a building. I marked it down for later seeing as it had more stairs. There was another ogre and a few more crows “That’s right crows not ravens!” he hissed, apparantly it was a sore point. A couple of molotoves took care of the crows and injured the brute with the brick, Apparantly it was a common weapon. I shot him as he swung knocking him off balance I performed another visceral on it. I continued walking the bridge because that’s what it was. As I walked past the arch I turned around seeing as the gate was closed. A large and bestial roar interrupted my movements. I turned back towards the gate. A thing was crouched on the gate looking at me with it’s terrible eyes. One arm was bigger than the other, its ribs were showing and it’s horns were as big as me. It screamed again and jumped onto the bridge. “Cleric Beast” Samuel whispered and my instructor chose that moment to abandon me. I was completly and udderly screwed. (Thanks for Reading P4 sry for spelling and legnth Leave comments pls) Category:Blog posts